


Smokin' hot

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: As always please heed the tags in each individual link before you read!If you know of any other stories that should be included here, do share in comments !Enjoy :)





	Smokin' hot

  1. An analysis of the morgue scene where Mycroft offers Sherlock a cigarette



<http://thecutteralicia.tumblr.com/post/27970601177/the-morgue-scene-an-analysis>

Mycroft stands behind and to the right of Sherlock, literally at his shoulder. That’s a supportive position, and where Mycroft basically remains for the rest of the scene. 

 

  1. Though this should probably go in meta it has the quote from the smoking scene that basically nailed it for all Holmescest shippers—your loss would break my heart.



So here it is

<http://stephisanerd.tumblr.com/post/73882580029/on-sherlock-and-mycroft-your-loss-would-break-my>

 

  1. Mind if I smoke ? by dreykar <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8486159/1/Mind-if-I-Smoke>



Six moments of the Holmes brother's relationship based around situations of smoking. A 5 plus 1 format story, the five times Sherlock and Mycroft smoked with each other and the one time they specifically chose not to. Really a telling of their brotherly relationship across time.

 

  1. One Last Cigarette by Jedi Holmes <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11607180/1/One-Last-Cigarette>



 

Mycroft and Sherlock are headed home for Christmas when tragedy runs a red light, and Sherlock loses his big brother. Warning: Character Death, Brother Feels

 

  1. No smoke without flame by daasgrrl <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539553>



Mycroft held his cigarette poised between the fingers of one gloved hand, and Sherlock shivered at the thought of soft black leather against his skin. He turned his head away. Exhaled. They smoked for a while in silence, as the rain teemed and pooled around them.

   6. No flowers by GraceHolmes <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464744>

 Summary: Sherlock's big brother awaits his fate, knowing that the last thing he would see would be the face of the person he loved most pulling the trigger.

Favourite part: A couple minutes later they were standing near the window in Mycroft's otherwise comfortable sitting room. Close, but not touching. Mycroft held the lighter while Sherlock lit his cigarette, and then lit his own. They waited in silence several long minutes, taking each cigarette to their liking. The waning moon shadowed the gardens around the house in a ghostly white light. Sherlock was the first to speak, echoing words from a Christmas long gone. "Your loss would have broken my heart."

 

  1. Fanart of the brothers smoking <https://weheartit.com/entry/146050223>



 

 


End file.
